Shusuke Uchiha
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| |} Shusuke Uchiha (団扇 周助, Uchiha Shūsuke) also known as Shusuke Yuki (雪 周助, Yuki Shūsuke) is a shinobi of Kirigakure, formerly a spy from Konohagakure, and the grandson of the famous "Shadow Demon of Konoha", Ryoga Uchiha. He is renown in the Land of Water as Shusuke of the Ice Release '(氷遁の周助, ''Hyōton no Shūsuke), for his prowess in the infamous Kekkei Genkai and '''Flash God (瞬神, S''hunshin'') due to his overwhelming speed in battle. Some time after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shusuke assumes control of a reformed Amegakure, becoming its leader. He is subsequently given the title of Rain Shadow '(雨影, ''Amekage) by the Five Kages. Appearance Shusuke is tall, well-built, features spikey black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face. Unlike other members of the Uchiha clan, he has sky-blue eyes in contrast to the more prominent black/onyx eyes. He wears a dark blue version of the reformed Amegakure-nin uniform, which consist of a turtle-neck sweater, baggy pants, and shoulder armour. Personality During his time in Kirigakure, Shusuke came accross as a violent, fight-loving, and rude individual. He was known to be a violent fighter, although his actions often tended to be for the best. It was said that he lived for battle and enjoyed a good fight more than anything. He would even hold back and take deadly risks in an effort to make any fight last longer, and would often claim that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his tendency to be brutal, however, Shusuke would often be the first to stop a fight if he determined that his opponent was too injured to fight back, claiming that he was no longer interested nor was he obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who wasn't capable of fighting anymore. However, he would unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refused to end their fight. He was shown to greatly respect those who could best him in battle, such as his grandfather, Ryoga Uchiha, and those who could push him to his limit in a fight. After returning to Konoha, Shusuke's personality changes significantly. He becomes extremely laid back, and shows himself to be in fact a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight. He will not hesitate to go into battle, however, if the situation is grave or if refusing to fight will cause him to insult his opponent's honor. Contrary to his days in Kirigakure, Shusuke maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He also demonstrates a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. As the Amekage, Shusuke is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Amegakure who seek favors or advice from their leader . Due to his high moral code, Shusuke will never let any harm come to either his subordinates or those who attempt to protect them. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right. He is also quite perceptive, being able to correctly judge people's character and knows when they are conflicted. In battle, Shusuke retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength, despite his social standing as a Kage. He is also shown to have great distaste for fighting and is opposed to the notion of killing people, but will insist to do so for the greater good. History Plot Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shusuke is an extremely skilled fighter, and excels at using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions to aid him in battle. His preferred style of combat is swordplay, although he is also shown to be highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Shusuke usually swings with more strength in his left hand than his right hand; however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Shusuke states that he only uses his wakizashi in situations where his katana is too difficult to use, and claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. His fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not his preferred style of combat, Shusuke has demonstrated high prowess in hand-to-hand combat. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent. His attacks are also shown to have much strength behind them, giving his opponents more difficulty to counter. Immense Speed: Considered to be one of the fastest shinobi to have ever lived, Shusuke is highly skilled in the use of the Body Flicker Technique. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most ninjas are capable of performing it to various degrees, Shusuke holds the title "Flash God" because he has mastered this ability to such an extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire ANBU platoon in seconds. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Ninjutsu Master: Shusuke is a powerful ninjutsu master. He has shown his mastery particularly in fire, wind and water-based techniques, fully controlling it and executing it with just the use of a small number of hand seals. He later refines his skills in this area further to create new techniques unique to his Kekkei Genkai, the Ice Release. Shusuke can likewise memorise any technique that he witnesses through his Sharingan, giving him the ability to copy his opponent's jutsu and use these against them in battle. Genjutsu specialist: Shusuke has shown some proficiency in the art of genjutsu, having been shown using Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes ''to seal his opponent's movements and ''Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to turn their genjutsu against them. His exact expertise in the area remains to be seen. Keen Intellect: Despite possessing a violent attitude during his days in Kirigakure, Shusuke has shown himself to be in fact a very perceptive man. In adddition to his remarkable combat prowess, Shusuke is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. With his calm and collected nature, Shusuke can be highly analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Master Assassin: as a former ANBU of Kirigakure, Shusuke is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. He is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Silent Killing, he is capable of disabling his opponents without them being able to see him. Chakra Awareness: As a sensor, Shusuke can sense the chakra of others at a significant distance. He is also skilled in the art of concealing his precense from the other sensors.